Don't Let Me Go
by SleepyLittleTown-x
Summary: Rachel's heart always belonged to Puck. She always knew she'd be Mrs. Noah Puckerman one day and have his children.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: I'd Just like to thank BiggestGleekForeva-Puck's Girl, For Looking over my story and fixing them for me, it means a lot. Contains Pezberry Friendship, Puckleberry Love and Tike Love, Tina, Santana and Rachel and Mercedes Friendship. Sam, Puck And Mike Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Anything. No Copyright infringement Intended. This is my story that I've thought of off the top of my head and my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
In the sleepy town of Lima Ohio, where everyone knows everyone else's business things that most people would love to keep private.

Rachel walks into the local diner and orders a coffee for Puck and an Orange Juice for herself.  
Colleen the store owner served Rachel  
**Colleen:** Rachel what can i get for you?.  
**Rachel: ** Oh Hi, Colleen. Could i get A Freshly squeezed orange Juice and A Latte and maybe one of your vegan cupcakes.  
**Colleen:** Right away Doll.

Rachel thanks colleen and heads over to the table that Puck was sitting at . Puck winked at me with those amazing eyes and a fantastic body he pulled me down into the chair that was next to his he placed his hand on mine and looked at me.

**Noah**: Baby What's Wrong?  
**Rachel**: N-Nothing N-Noah Just not feeling well that's all.

Puck entwined his hands in mine his fingers playing with the Dimond engagement that he got me a couple of months back. We were in the middle of wedding planning.

We Finished our drinks and we headed of in different directions. I Had to go try to Find my gown and find the girls their bridesmaids dresses

**[Later in the day]**

After meeting Noah at the coffee shop she joins her best friends Tina, Mercedes and Santana at the bridal shop to find my dress and their bridesmaids dresses.

Rachel walks into the bridal shop found the girls and walk over to them who are already waiting there.

**Rachel:** Ladies Sorry I'm late.  
**Tina:** It's Okay, your hear now so don't stress.  
**Mercedes:** Are you Ok Rach?.  
**Rachel:** uh yeah I'm fine.  
**Santana: **Well then lets find your dress.

_They go of and find Rachel ideal dress and the girls bridesmaids dresses  
_  
**Santana: **She seems to be a bit strange today, we will have to keep an eye on her.  
**Mercedes: **I agree  
**Tina: **She's probably stressed with all the wedding planning, give her a break.

_Rachel walks out wearing a vera Wang staples natural waist ballerina ball gown with veiled layers of degrade floral, lazer cut organizer and detachable tranpunto stitched bustler._

_Rachel walks out of the change room and over to where the girls were sitting in their pink bridesmaids dresses. The girls were overwhelmed at how beautiful she looked_

**Rachel:** What do you think?  
**Tina:** Rach, you look beautiful.  
**Rachel:** You really think so?  
**Santana: **Damn girl.  
**Rachel:**Thanks Santana.

_Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana_

**_Mercedes:_** Okay You've got your dress and Bridesmaids dresses.  
**Tina**: I've taken you and Puck to the cake bakery, we've done the menu, Champagne, Apple Juice for the kids. I've made Mike take Puck and the guys Tux shopping. We've got the flowers for us, you and the flower girl. Kurt's the wedding planner so im sure everything set.  
**Rachel:** Yeah.. Everything should be set.

_They pay for the dress and hired the Bridesmaids dresses and headed of to different houses. While Tina Followed Rachel To Her and Pucks House.  
_

**Tina:** Rachel What's the Matter?.  
**Rachel: **I-I think I'm P-Pregnant.  
**Tina:** Rach, what would make you think that?  
**Rachel:** Well i-i've gained weight in the last couple of months, been sick every morning since, my tits are sore and huge, im moody. What else could it be?  
**Tina:** Have you taken a test? Do you want me to go buy one from the store?  
**Rachel**: Tina I Have a test, i brought it earlier this morning..  
**Tina**: Well go take it  
**Rachel**: Okay then Mrs. Bosy Pants" Rachel Snapped  
**Rachel**: Sorry!

_Rachel goes into the bathroom and does the test.. she brings it out a couple of minutes later and sets it down on the table to wait for the result._

**Rachel:** How long does it take? Noah will be home in a minute  
**Tina**: Rachel It's Okay.

_Rachel paces the floor in the kitchen, kinda nervous of the result._

**Tina**: Rachel Check It Now

_Rachel walks over to turn the test over to see its positive._

**Rachel**: Oh Shoot! What do i do? What happens if Noah leaves me?  
**Tina:** Rach... Rach he's not going to leave you. Parenthood is the best feeling in the world, Puck will Feel that. Trust me.  
**Rachel**: Oh Shoot there here, what do i do?

Rachel Started to Hyperventilate..

**Tina**: Rachel Calm down, Mike and I'll be Here if he goes ape shit. I Wont let him do anything if he does neither will Mike.  
**Noah**: Baby, Hey.. are you ok?

Rachel watched Tina walk out into the living room too her husband and son.

**Rachel:** I Need to tell you something.  
**Noah**: Baby? whats wrong?  
**Rachel**: I'm P-pregnant, Please don't leave me.  
**Noah**: Baby! this is the best news ever.. Come here.

_Puck Pulls Rachel in for a tight cuddle._

_Rachel excuses herself from Puck to go to the living room to tell Mike__._

* * *

_Hens Party  
_

Rachel returns back to the table to join the rest of the girls, after reasoning with herself after everything that her and Noah have been through she could trust him not to cheat on her, she knows that in her heart but she really doesn't want him around strippers.

**Santana: **You took your time Rachel, it's your turn to buy the drinks.  
**Rachel: ** Alright then, I'll be back in a minute.

_Rachel walks up to the bar._

**Don: **Hey, how's your night?  
**Rachel: **It's ok.  
**Don: ** what can i get for you?  
**Rachel: **Yes you can, can I just get another bottle of wine for the table? And A Jug Of Apple Juice  
**Don: **Not a problem babe I'll bring it out and you and why the apple juice?  
**Rachel**: I'm Pregnant, can't really have wine.  
**Don**: Oh Congratulations. We'll Bring it over to you.

_Rachel Walked over to the table and sat down on the stool._

**Rachel: **I'm So Exhausted.  
**Santana: **Rachel we've only just started your night and your tired..  
**Rachel: **Sanny, i'm pregnant it takes a lot out of you, you'll find out when your pregnant. Not having the Physical Strength to get up in the morning.  
**Tina: ** Yeah, You'll find out later on.  
**Mercedes: **Birth is even more exhausting than the pregnancy  
**Rachel: **Gee thanks Mercedes!  
**Mercedes: **Only Telling the truth.

_They all Laughed and carried on, sang "loveshack" on karaoke. The girls leave it there for the night and go to Tinas house because the wedding is tomorrow._

At Tinas House.  


**Rachel: **Hey Girls, I'm just going to ring Kurt too see if everything is in order for tomorrow. I'll Be back.  
**Tina: ** Ok but hurry back

Rachel Walks out into the spare bedroom to ring not Kurt but Noah, to check on him

Ring, ring, ring.  
-Phone call.  
**Noah**: Hey Beautiful, how's everything doing?  
**Rachel**: Good, i miss you.  
**Noah**: I Miss you to baby, but tomorrow your going to be Mrs. Puckerman.  
**Rachel**: Say it again!  
**Noah**: Mrs. Puckerman  
_Rachel Chuckled._  
**Rachel**: I Love the sound of that. What are you guys up too?  
**Noah**: Just Having an early night, i don't want to wake up with a hangover. I'd rather be able to make it through to the reception. And i would love to be able to see my brides beautiful face instead of being on my face in a gutter somewhere.  
**Rachel**: Woah Noah, ain't you just the perfect husband to be.  
**Noah**: Pretty Much. I Gotta go Babe I Think Evans Is on the Phone with his wife so i think we better get off/  
**Rachel**: Okay Noah.  
**Noah**: Love you Beautiful, Give Bub a kiss for me.  
**Rachel**: Love you too. Bub Misses its Daddy. See you tomorrow.

_**-End of Phone Call**_

_Rachel Returned to the guest bedroom to see the girls sitting on the bed looking at her._

**Rachel**: What?  
**Mercedes**: We Know you were not talking to kurt, you were talking to Puckerman.  
**Tina**: That's Bad Luck!  
**Rachel**: Bad Luck My Ass, it's bad luck if you see the Bride. Noah Couldn't see me.  
**Santana**: Thats My Girl.

_They all laughed_

**Rachel: **I Just like saying good night to noah, AND the bub misses its daddy.****

Next time - It's Rachel and Pucks Wedding Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks for those who reviewed my chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything. No Copyright infringement Intended. This is my story that I've thought of off the top of my head and my imagination.**_

Rachel and Puck were at different houses after spending a night apart because of their bachelor and bachelorette parties, after which Tina and the girls had stayed with Rachel at Tina's house. It was 12;09pm and the wedding was set to start at 2;30pm. Rachel and the Girls were either running around in a frantic pace making sure everything is set.

**Kurt: **Rach, Tina is going to do your hair than I'm going to put your make-up on and then we can put on your amazing dress.  
**Rachel: **I can't Believe this day is here, I've been waiting for this day forever.  
**Tina: **Yeah since we were kids.

_Tina laughed back at all their memory's. Tina then walked over to the closet and got a tin box out.._

**Rachel: **Tina. Not this.

_Rachel Laughed at her tin wedding and memory box. Rachel Kept Tina's and Tina kept Rachel's to show each other whats changed from their child hoods. Tina pulled Rachel over towards the bed, and opened the box to show photos and the old tiara and flower hair pin. Rachel has picked up a picture of her and Puck cuddling as children._

**Rachel: **Remember this Tina?  
**Tina: **Yes I Remember the day you told me you were going to marry Puck.  
**Mercedes: **You always knew you were going to marry Puck?  
**Rachel: **Yes  
Rachel smiled down at the picture she loved Noah then and she still loves him now.

**Tina: **She couldn't stop talking about him.  
**Santana: **Nothing has Changed.  
**Rachel: **Oh Shoosh Sanny.  
**Rachel: **Do you still have your Flower Pin Tina?  
**Tina: **Of Course I Do. We said after our wedding's we'll keep it to give to our daughters  
**Rachel: **Yeah I Remember That.  
**Kurt: **Okay Ladies sorry to interupt but its 20 minutes to 1 so if I Don't get you ready now, you may never be ready.  
**Rachel: **Okay Kurt, I'm coming.

_20 Minutes Later Tina had Finished Rachel's Hair she then went to get herself dressed. Kurt Finished her Make-up and helped her get into her gown_

**Rachel: **How Do I look?  
Rachel came out from behind the curtain and stepped out into the open space.

**Kurt: **Oh My Stars, you look beautiful.  
**Tina: **Amazing  
**Mercedes & Santana**: Hot!  
**Kurt: **Let Me Take a picture.. Of the bride then the girls in there too.  
_Kurt snapped a picture of Rachel and then did the same with the group shot._

**Tina: **Okay Rach Ready to get married?  
**Rachel: **Ready as i'll ever be.

She Let out a Quiet sigh, as she walked out with the girls to the limo that was waiting for them in the driveway.

* * *

_Rachel was nervous when she stepped out of the limo, everyone was already inside. Her dress was a little tighter in the middle than it should be, but no one noticed. She nervously toyed with her dress as Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Skyla (Mercedes and Sams Daughter) got out of the car after her._

**Tina**: Cedes, why don't you wait at the door with Santana and Skyla, I need to impart Positive energy to Rachel before she gets married."

_Tina Knowticing Rachel'spanicked expression._

**Mercedes: **Okay, we'll wait at the door.  
_She said while picking up her daughter and ushering Santana to wait by the door_  
**Tina: **You okay?  
_Tina took Rachels's face in her hands carefully so as not to ruin her hair or make-up._

**Rachel**: Yeah, I'm just Freaking out, and the baby can feel it. T, what if the stress of today hurts the baby?  
**Tina**: It's okay, the baby will be fine, nothing wont hurt that precious baby."  
**Rachel: **Were you scared before you got married.  
_she asked, placing her hands gently on her stomach._

**Tina: **Yes, but I want you to remember something okay Rach. That's Noah Puckerman in there waiting for you, your Noah, and he loves you more than anything in the world. Asides from that, nothing else about today matters. You've waited for this moment our whole life.

**Tina**:Do you know what the last thing Puck said to me before t0day was, he said tomorrow night as long as you and him are maried, our wedding will have been perfect."

_Rachel smiled._

**Rachel: **I'm ready to get married now.

_They both turned to the small church and joined the others at the door To see Rachel's Dads standing there_

**Hiram Berry: **You look so beautiful sweetheart.  
**LeRoy Berry: **Stunning. We ready to get you married now?  
**Rachel: **Absolutly  
_with that Tina slipped through the door to tell the musicians that the bride was about to enter. When the music started playing Tina walked through the door first, she headed straight down the isle barely taking her eyes off Mike, who winked at her when she stood in the matron of honor's position. Then the bridal march began, the doors of the church opened completely and Noah was instantly blow away at the first sight of Rachel. She had chosen two people to give her away, Her Dads's When they reached the end of the isle, Rachel Kept her eyes on Noah._

_The service was short, they kept everything simple and sweet. They chosen not to write their own vows, instead going for the traditional ones, which seemed a little funny considering the kind of couple they were._

**Rabbi: **Do you Noah Elijah Puckerman take Rachel Barbra Berry, to promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?  
**Noah: **I do.  
_ he slipped the ring on Rachel's finger._  
**Rabbi: **And do you, Rachel Barbra Berry,Take Noah Elijah Puckerman, promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?.  
**Rachel: **I do.  
_she slipped the ring on Noah's finger._  
**Rabbi: **By the power vest in me, I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.  
_They Shared a Long Kiss. Puck then smashed the glass and the whole room irrupted into 'Muzzletoph'_

* * *

_At the reception Skyla **(Samcedes daughter**) had been the once to announce the entrance of the bride and groom, one of two speeches she had to make that night. An hour into the reception Rachel had somewhat miraculously convinced Noah to dance with her, most of the songs where slow ballads, which gave them a chance to talk._

**Noah: **You okay baby?  
_Naoh still worried about her._  
**Rachel: **Of Course I Am, your son is happy his daddy is here, he's kicking up a storm.  
_Rachel Placed his hands on her bump so Noah Could feel the baby kicking._  
**Noah: **Wow, I Hope hes not the only one that is excited to see me?  
**Rachel: **I'm More than excited to see you.  
_Rachel Winked clearly sending a message to Pucks brain to tell him shes__ horny.|___

**Noah: **Why don't we take this somewhere else?  
**Rachel: **Noah, we can't it's our wedding day. We can't just leave everyone here.  
**Noah: **An Hour Max?  
**Rachel: **Two.  
**Noah: **Hour and a Half?  
**Rachel: **Make it Three.  
**Noah**: Okay Two Hours then. You Really are a Princess Ain't you?  
**Rachel: **Your only getting that now  
**Noah: **Nup, I've always knew. From the first moment i saw you.  
**Rachel: **Really?  
**Noah: **Really.

_The both shared a long and leering kiss, untill it was time for speaches._

**Tina: **Before I start I would like to say that Rachel you look absolutely beautiful. For those of you who don't know me my name is Tina and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse

The Crowd irrupted into laughs

**Tina:** As children, Rachel and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. The fondest memories include the times we spent at the tree house at my parents ranch playing bride and groom.. Rachel has planned this day for her whole life. And that they're excited to be in each other's company. And that tells me that they have the foundation for a wonderful marriage: not just lovers, but lifelong friends as well. You make a perfect couple, you truly deserve each other, and I know You WILL both have a long and happy life together. So ladies and gentlemen, I would like to offer a toast: to my wonderful friend Rachel, her husband Puck, and true love.

Rachel who now had tears in her eyes got up and hugged her bestfriend.. Mike the 'Best Man' was the next speach

**Mike: **Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and those of you who don't know me, my name is Mike and for those of you that do ... well I apologize. Foolishly, Puck has given me the great honor of being best man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Rachel and Puck. Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you ... terrified. But really Puckerman. you are one lucky man! You married Rachel today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one.

_Puck rolled his eyes at_ mike.

**Mike**:So may your love be modern enough to survive the times, yet old Fashioned enough to last forever. All that left then in to say Rachel and Puck, well done, congratulations and we really do wish you all the very best for your future together. To the bride and groom.

_it was now the father/s of the bride to speak._

**Hiram Berry: **I would like to thank you all tonight for being here to support these two lovely young adults on their wedding day. I have seen many relationships in my day, and believe me, this is one of the strongest I've come across. To my baby girl...thank you so much for being a wonderful daughter. Although I know we've had our ups and downs, you have always been so strong, loving and kind. There hasn't been a day in my life where I haven't thanked God for such a great person being in my life. I love you honey. And to my new son-in-law: **TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BABY! **In all seriousness, I know you have Rachels best interest at heart, and to tell you the truth, you have been the only boyfriend she's had that I even remotely liked, Techniqally your the only boyfriend shes ever had, so you have to be doing something right. I pray that you will continue to bring out the best in each other and fruitful throughout your lifetime. Including the Birth of our first grandson. Cheers to the new beautiful and blushing bride and her new husband.

_Rachel finally stopped feeling nausious when she had seen Puck standing in the church, she had no doubts that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Being held in his arms, she finally stopped worrying about everything, the wedding and their baby, she was happy, ecstatic even._

**Noah: **I was worried about you this morning

_Puck stated, since Rachel had been pregnant and her morning sickness had started, he had been there with her to hold back her hair and comfort her when she needed him, but this morning that was not possible._

**Rachel: **I was sick when I woke up but I'm okay, We missed you.  
**Noah:** I missed both of you.  
He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

* * *

**NEXT DAY - Honeymoon - Hawaii.**

**Rachel: **If I didn't know any better, you are making breakfast.  
_ Rachel said, walking around the kitchen and coming up behind Puck._  
**Puck: **Well what should I be doing instead?  
_ Puck asked, grabbing her gently by the waist and pulling her towards_ him.

**Rachel: **Kissing me, making love to me.  
_Rachel whispered, before he pulled her closer for a long and passionate kiss. _

**Puck: **How are you feeling this morning Mrs. Puckerman?.

**Rachel: **I'm Okay.

**Puck: **You weren't sick or anything again were you?

**Rachel: **No, I'm okay, Feeling full of life today

* * *

AN: thats it for today. i hope ya'll like it.

**Disclaimer**: I Got the speaches online, i dont own them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Anything. No Copyright infringement Intended. This is my story that I've thought of off the top of my head and my imagination.

**To HannahGleekout**- Rachel is about 18 weeks pregnant. Sorry about my lack of knowlege of Jewish terms.

**To The Rest That Reviewed - **Mean's alot. Please Keep Reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she immediately ran for the bathroom, day seven as a married woman and she had morning sickness. Immediately Puck woke up when her arms were no longer around him and he followed her into the bathroom, where he held back her hair and rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her.

**Rachel: **This is all your fault.  
_Rachel Groaned before the morning sickness came again she then went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out, when she sat back down next to Puck she started to cry, damn pregnancy hormones._

**Puck: **I know baby, I'm sorry. It's a way of Pregnancy baby.

Puck said, rubbing his hands over her swollen bump. As he leaned down and kissed it.

**Rachel: **I'm sorry for blaming you and yelling at you, this isn't your fault.

**Puck: **It's partly my fault, it takes two people to make a baby, baby.. And Plus i said i'd be happy for you to tell me its my fault.

_He kissed her quickly._

**Rachel: **Your so cute.

**Puck: **Don't you mean badass?

**Rachel: **No Your cute, sexy, hot, handsome.. good in bed.

_Rachel Chuckled between pressing kisses on his face_  
**  
Puck: **I try.

_Rachel laughed_

** Puck: **That's what I like to hear, now let's go get some breakfast into you.

_Puck said standing up and holding out his hands, which Rachel grabbed without hesitation, very effortlessly he pulled her up off the floor and then led her into the kitchen._

**Puck: **What do you want for breakfast?  
**Rachel: **You're going to cook?

**Puck: **Contrary to current opinion, I actually can cook. But I'm talking about room service.

**Rachel: **You know, this baby  
she put her hand on her stomach.

**Rachel: **want's vegan pancakes.. a whole stack of them aswell... and a breakfast burger.

**Puck: **Oh God, what have I gotten myself into.  
Puck joked, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and pulling her close to him so they can both feel each others bodys against each others.

**Rachel: **I thought you were going to get room service for us.

**Noah: **I got distracted.  
He replied, kissing neck

**Rachel: **Did you n-now?  
Rachel moaned as Puck had his hands at her arse.

They continued until Rachel's cravings got to much for her.

**Rachel: **Noah The baby and I are hungry. It's now past breakfast and we have to go back home to Lima 2hours.

**Puck: **Okay Baby, i'll go call room service.  
He place a quick peck on rachel's forehead.

It was now 1;30pm Puck and Rachel were now on the plane back to Lima & Back to Reality.

* * *

They arived back in Ohio. They were walking over to the luggage carrisol to collect their luggage and head of to meet Mike & Tina at the waiting area. Rachel spotted Tina In the Crowd. Rachel Briskly ran over to Tina and Claimed her in a hug.

**Tina: **Oh Rach I've missed you.

**Rachel: **I Missed you too.  
**Mike: **So How was the honeymoon?  
**Rachel: **Amazing, Hawaii is georgous.  
**Puck: **We spent most of the time at the hotel, Rachel wasn't very well for a couple of days.  
**Rachel: **But we had a good time didn't we Noah?  
**Puck: **You bet baby.  
_Puck winked at his wife. As they pushed their trolleys out to Mike and Tinas Waiting car. They Drove Back To Puck and Rachel's New house that they originally brought before they got married. It has 6 Bedrooms 4.5 bathrooms.. A Pool, Tennis Court, a Play yard for their growing family it was truely a made for a family._

_Mike Pulled Up Into their driveway and put the car in park. Got out and Opened the Trunk to get the luggage out, when Rachel was stopped by Puck and Mike to not to carry anything._

**Puck: **Baby, Go inside with Tina.. We'll take the luggage in.  
**Rachel: **Ok Noah.  
_Rachel smiled at Noah. Then walked with Tina up to the house linking their arms like they always would as kids._

**Tina: **Rach, so tell me all about it?  
**Rachel: **It was amazing. A Beautiful Island. Went to the day Spa to get my nails done.. walked back into the room that night and Noah had the room covered in rose petals and candles it was soo sweet.  
**Tina: **Sounds Like he went all out.  
**Rachel: **Aw yeah he did.  
_She smiled at the thought of that night. Rachel and Tina Were Interupted by Puck and Mike coming into the house and sitting down beside their wives._  
**Puck: **So What's Been Happening here?  
**Mike: **Not alot Man. Tina and I Have some news we would like to share.  
**Rachel: **Tina's Pregnant?  
**Mike: **How in the world do you know that?  
**Rachel: **I've Known Tee My Whole life. I Can read her like a book.  
**Puck: **Congrats man, What's Micheal Jr. This of this?  
**Tina: **He's excited. He want's a brother.  
_Tina laughed._  
**Rachel:** I'm so excited.. we're having our babys together.  
The girls screamed in Excitement. The Guys cover their ears  
**Rachel: **When are you due?  
**Tina: **October 5th. Our Baby Will be born two months after your little boy.  
_She grinned, not being able to contain their excitment_  
**Rachel: **Are you finding out what your having?  
**Mike: **Hell yes.  
_Puck chuckled while pulling his wife down to cuddle into him.. he caressed her purtruding belly. Tina Smiled at the newlyweds. She was reminising on her and Mike finding out that they were pregnant with now 3 year old Micheal Jr._

**Tina: **you've grown so much since i last saw you.  
**Rachel: **I Know, crazy isn't it.  
Rachel smiled while watching Tina rub her stomach.

_**Ring, Ring... Ring Ring.**_

Puck got up and answered the call.

_**Puck: Noah Puckerman Speaking.**_  
_**Natalie Puckerman: Noah.  
Puck: Hi Ma, how you doin'?  
Natalie Puckerman: When'd you get home?  
Puck: About an hour ago ma.  
Natalie Puckerman: Why didn't you tell me? Sarah, Jake and I Could've Picked you up.  
Puck: Ma! Don't worry Mike and Tina Picked us up.  
Natalie Puckerman: Are you at home now? i want to come over and see you and Rach.  
Puck: Yeah Ma we're home.. Mike and Tina Are Here As well.  
Natalie Puckerman: See you in about 10minutes Noah.  
Puck: Bye Ma.**_

End of Phone** call.****  
**  
**Rachel: **Who was that Noah?  
**Puck: **That was my ma. Ma and Sarah Are coming around is that okay baby?  
**Rachel: **That's Fine Noah. It'll be good to catch up with them.  
she grinned. Her & Pucks Mum have always been close Because her dads were really good friends with Natalie.  
**Noah: **Definatly Beautiful.

10 minutes later Natalie and Sarah arived on their doorstep. Sarah Puckerman Not being able to contain her excitement long enough soon as Rachel opened the door Sarah Jumped into Rachels arms.

**Rachel: **Hi Sarah! Hi Nat  
She smiled at the little girl who was now hugging her.  
**Puck: **Squirt, Be carefull of My wife. Hi Ma.  
Puck ushered them into the living room. They chated about their honeymoon, babys, life etc.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Two Chapters in one day wow i'm on a roll. Thank you for reading.

**Next Episode:**Contains Klaine, Santana/OC, Tike, Samcedes and many many more.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **5 and 7 months pregnant

Rachel leaned on the doorway and looked around the new nursery, all the furniture had been put together but everything else was in boxes, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, hands resting on her baby bump.

**Puck: **Why don't you unpack this stuff while I bring up the rest of the boxes

**Rachel: **Did you put all of this together?  
**Puck: **Sam and Mike, may have helped a bit  
**Rachel: **Well, it looks amazing.  
She said, turning to face him.  
**Rachel: **I love you  
she whispered, they kissed before he started to walk back towards the stairs, she smacked his bum as he left.  
**Puck: **Hey.  
He laughed, not turning around.

**Sam: **KEEP IT G RATED!  
Rachel laughed  
**Rachel: **If that's what you want you didn't have to help with the nursery.  
**Puck: **Baby, come with me for a second.  
Puck pulled her along slowly behind him heading to their new bedroom but making sure her eyes were still covered.

**Rachel: **Noah what in the world is going on?  
She asked holding onto her large bump.  
**Puck: **Rach Just keep your eyes covered for a couple more seconds.  
he stated running off into their new room to make sure it was perfect enough for her to see.  
**Puck: **Okay baby you can open your eyes now.  
**Rachel: **This looks amazing.  
she said admiring their new bedroom.  
**Puck: **I'm glad you like it  
He answered, taking Rachel in his arms..  
**Rachel: **Do you know how horny your making me feel right now.  
**Sam: **kEEP IT G RATED!  
**Puck: **The perks of having a hormonal, needy wife.  
**Rachel: **Is that right?  
**Puck: **I'm quite enjoying it.  
**Mercedes: **Don't get used to it, as soon as this baby is born you'll have to wait six-weeks until you get lucky again.  
Puck groaned  
**Puck: **I forgot about that.

* * *

That exact night the whole Puckerman family, Anderson-Hummel, Chang and Evans Family were eating pizza in the new living room after successfully unpacking the entire house.

**Puck: **I don't think my muscles are ever going to recover from the sheer amount of crap I've lugged up stairs today.  
**Rachel: **I would have helped, but you wouldn't let me  
Rachel said to him, resting her hand on his thigh.  
**Puck: **You have enough to carry around already  
Puclk said, giving her a quick, chaste kiss..

* * *

Rachel woke up early that morning. This morning Rachel wasn't feeling up to getting up so she stayed in bed for a little longer. Rachel was planning to go online and order more Baby clothes and books to keep her occupied.

She grabbed her laptop off the bedside table and got online, by the time that Puck woke up, she had already spent over $1200.

**Puck: **What are you doing?  
**Rach: **The credit card bill is going to be enormous.  
**Puck: **Why, What are you buying?"  
**Rachel: **More Books for the baby, more toys for the baby, a wipe warmer, baby clothes.. Generally stuff that our son will need  
**Puck: **More baby clothes? This Kid aleady has enough  
**Rachel: **So what he'll need clothes for when he gets older. He wont fit into newborn clothes forever babe.  
**Puck: **What do you want for breakfast?  
**Rach: **Waffles  
**Puck: **Already done.

* * *

By midmorning, Rachel and Puck were laying in bed watching a DVD when Puckerman's phone started to ring.

**Puck: **Hello, Noah Puckerman here  
He answered,  
**Puck: **Yep…. Sure can….. I'll give you a call back with a confirmation.  
**Rachel: **Where are you going?  
**Puck: **work, see you tonight beautiful  
puck walked out but then came back in 20minutes later because he forgot his phone.  
**Puck: **What happened to the movie.  
**Rachel: **We weren't really watching in the first place  
Rachel stated, kissing him pasionatly.  
**Puck: **True.  
**Rachel: **We won't be able to do this in a couple of months"  
**Puck: **The baby isn't going to stop me from kissing you or making out.  
**Rachel: **I meant spend all day in bed. Oh and Making out too.  
**Puck: **Okay Baby, well i have to get back.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT. Puck found Rachel sitting in their babys nursery sorting out baby clothes into drawers. he sat down on the footrest in front of her,  
**PuckL **Hey Sexy Mama"  
he whispered.. Pulling Rachel Back Into reality  
**Rachel: **How was work?.  
She asked,Putting the last onsie that she was folding down into the drawer

**Puck: **Good, Eh it was alright really busy.  
**Rach: **I Missed you Sooo Much.  
Rachel Let out a loud groan  
**Puck: **Sarah comes in here when shes here and shes upset.  
**RachL **I'm not upset  
She Placed her very swollen feet on his knees.  
**Puck: **Uh huh, this isn't the only chair in the house  
He smirked.  
**Puck: **Talk to me

**Rachel: **What if something happpens to me or the baby.  
**Puck: **Nothing'll happen, i'll be here to protect you and our son.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the short update.

I Need names and a gender for tina and mikes baby.

and a name for Rachel and Pucks baby boy.

Answer this: \/ for baby boy puckerman

Name: ?  
Gender: Boy.  
Personality: what hes going to be like when hes an baby and into toddler years.. eg if hes a happy baby or etc  
Looks: ( I've already decided hes going to come out with a babyhawk) but you decide on everything else

And the same with Changs.

Name:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Looks;  
and anything else you'll like to add.

Ya'll fill in that and your character could be in the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.  
**5 Months & 7 Months._  
_  
Puck returned from his morning out to find Rachel sitting up on the couch looking at the baby book that they'd soon have to fill up with measurements and information about their baby boy when he's born, without distracting her he went into their bathroom and changed into his track-pants and a v-neck tee. He knew how excited she was about today, it was her baby shower. Rachel wanted everyone to be there even the guys were going to be there.

**Rachel: **It's rude to stare  
She said suddenly, closing her book and placing it on her bedside table.

**Puck: **It's not my fault.  
**Rachel: **And how is that?  
**Puck: **Your too beautiful not to look at.  
**Rachel: **I don't feel it.  
**Puck: **Well you are the most beautiful, talented, witty, committed Lady i know. Not to mention smoking' hot  
He grinned as Rachel pulled him down so she could kiss him  
**Rachel: **Ouch!  
she grunted in pain as she sat up.  
**Puck: **What's the matter? is it the baby? Do i need to take you to the hospital?  
**Santana: **Take who to the hospital?.. oh my Gawd rach are you in labor?  
**Rachel: **Noah, I'm Fine, The baby is fine and no you don't need to take me to the hospital, Santana No I'm not in labor. The Baby Just did a huge somersault in my stomach I'm ok.  
Rachel said getting up and walking over to the kitchen, where Noah's Mum was.  
**Natalie:** Rachel dear how are you feeling?  
**Rachel: **I'm excellent thank you. The baby did a huge flip but other than that I'm fine.  
**Natalie: **Do you need me to get you anything.  
**Rachel: **Nat it's ok I'm all good now.  
she smiled at her mother-in-law, who had her hands on rachels belly. Rachel pulled away when she felt tiny hands pulling on her long skirt.  
**Rachel: **Oh Miss Skyla don't you look pretty today?  
**Skyla: **Aunty Rachel.  
The three-year old threw her arms up in the air to obviously wanting to be picked up. Skyla suddenly squealed when she was being tickled by Puck. Rachel Grinned at the sight of her husband with the little girl.  
**Sam: **Earth to Rachel.  
sam waved his arms in front of Rachel's face so he could get her back to reality  
**Rachel: **Say what?  
**Sam: **You were a million miles away where were you.  
He laughed.  
**Rachel: **tantalising about my baby boy, I WANT HIM TO COME. I Want to see his face.  
**Sam: **This baby has a lot to answer for.  
**Sam: **It'll be worth it when he's here. You'll be up to here in Diapers and Poop.  
**Rachel:**Gee thanks Sammy. Your as bad as your wife.  
Sam chuckled, while walking off to somewhere else

**Everyone was at the baby shower now so they**** started.****  
**The baby shower was decorated for a baby boy. They had a safari with blue accents, with leopard prints and blue balloons etc. They started to play some baby shower games.

**Tina: **Okay everyone, lets play a game called Guess Mum's Tummy Size.  
**Santana: **How in the world do you play that  
**Tina**: Have each woman pull the yarn to the size they believe would perfectly fit around the mother-to-be's center of her pregnant tummy. After everyone cuts their string, compare the results to the mummy-to-be's pregnant tummy.  
**Santana: **Okay well I've got this.  
**Puck: **I Could do that with my eyes closed.  
Puck scoffed. Rachel walked over to him  
**Rachel: **Noah you're in luck, wait for tonight.  
Rachel walked of while winking at him  
**Tina: **Well Puckerman, you live with her so of course you'd know.  
Tina Sighed.  
**Mercedes: **Okay lady let's get to it.  
She said, grabbing the yarn and passing it on to the next person. When everyone had cut their yarn to the size they thought was her tummy size. Rachel showed everyone the piece she did the night before and showed it to them, She measured the girls one to hers she then found a winner.  
**Rachel: **Well girls, i think we have a winner. The winner is Noah's Cousin Caitlin Thorne. YAY Caitlin.  
she giggled.  
They played another game where have each woman and man to guess what attributes she wants for the baby either her or daddy. Eyes, Nose, Mouth, Legs, Intelligence, Hair, smile, Humor.  
**Tina: **I Guess Puck wants the Baby to Be exactly like Rachel so everything. And Rachel wants The Baby Nose to be his daddy's, hair, humor, Intelligence.  
**Rachel: **Smart ass.  
She laughed.

They Finished the game stopped and had lunch. Then they went to open presents, They got more baby clothes The Discover & Play Activity Gym - Baby Einstein, Musical Octotunes by LaMaze, A Very expensive Pram, to Bath stuff etc. It was nearing the end of the shower when Rachel started feeling cramps.

**Rachel: **N-Noah?  
**Puck: **Baby, whats the matter?  
**Rachel: **W-We Need To Go To The H-Hospital.  
Rachel trembled.  
**Tina: **What's going on?  
**Rachel: **T-Tina.  
Rachel sobbed.  
**Tina: **What's Wrong? Is He coming now?  
Tina started to panic, she grabbed her best friend and helped her out to the car, where Puck was waiting.  
**Natalie: **Noah? What's going on? Is Rachel Okay?  
**Puck: **Mum we need to take her to the hospital.  
**Rachel: **T-Tina, Please come?  
Rachel cried, after another contraction was coming.  
**Tina: **Rachel I'll be at the hospital in ten just get the and get checked in and i'll be there soon.  
Rachel nodded before shutting the car door and looking over to Puck  
**Rachel: **N-Noah... H-he can't come n-now it's... too early.  
**Puck: **Baby, Everything will be okay.. I Promise.  
About Fifteen Minutes later they arrived at the hospital and was taken into for an emergency C-section. Rachel wasn't out of the woods yet, she had internal bleeding they had to get the baby out before the bleeding got too much.

Puck was pacing back and forth through the corridors waiting to hear some news about Rachel and their son.  
**Tina: **Puck where's Rachel Is she and the baby ok?  
Puck sighed.  
**Puck: **Tina, Rachel had to have an Emergency C-section Due to Internal Bleeding. I-I Wasn't aloud in there due to the operating. So i Don't know anything yet.  
He continued to pace the floor.. but eventually stopped when he saw their doctor coming out.  
**Doctor: **Mr. Puckerman?  
**Puck: **Yes? Is Rachel and The baby Okay?  
**Doctor: **Your Son is out but has been taken to Intensive care due to being premature he has come out not breathing, we got him breathing but has to be put in a humidity crib so he can grow and be able to breathe on his own. But concerning your wife due to her internal bleeding was life threatening so we had to put her into a coma so she can fight it.  
_Pucks leg buckled underneath him but was being pulled over to the seat by Mike.  
_**Doctor: **I'll give you sometime. But give me a call and we can go visit your son  
Doctor smiled.  
**Puck: **Wait! can i see him now?  
**Doctor**: Of Course you can. Follow me.  
They walked off and into intensive care unit where there were a couple of premature baby's. He was taken aback by the sight of the nurses working on him.  
**Puck: **Can I?  
He asked while the nurses nodded letting him greet his son for the first time. Puck gave the little boy his pinky finger which the tiny baby grasped onto which made him smile.

* * *

**A week later.**

Puck was sitting beside Rachel's bed, with his hand holding hers he was talking to her.  
**PucK: **Baby. Please wake up our son needs his Mummy, and his daddy needs his mummy too. He's So tiny but so cute.  
Rachel's hand twitch which made Pucks head snap Up to see Rachel Looking at him  
**Puck: **Oh Baby Thank god.  
He kissed her forehead gently.  
**Rachel: **N-Noah?  
**Puck: **I'll Just get the nurse.  
He quickly ran of to get a doctor 10 seconds later he ran back in.  
**Nurse: **Hello Rachel, How's you feeling?  
**Rachel: **A little tired. How's My baby is he ok?  
**Nurse: **That's Common after a coming out of a coma. Your son Is just fine he's in intensive care in a Humidity crib. He wasn't breathing but we got his breathing up. He just needs to continue growing and getting healthy.  
**Rachel: **Okay well when can i see him?  
Puck smiled at Rachel.  
**Nurse: **You just need to Rest for now, then you can see him.  
**Rachel: **Noah can you get our doctor please?  
**Puck: **Sure.

the end.

* * *

I NEED BABY NAMES FOR THE LITTLE BOY! ASAP.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

[Back At The Hospital]

Puck was sitting beside Rachel it had been a couple of days since Rachel woken up from her coma. Right about now she was desperate to meet her son for the first time.

Rachel: Hey you!

Puck: Hey babe, How are you feeling?

Rachel: I'm Fine. I Really want to meet our Son.

Rachel Whined.

Puck: How about I Go Find Sid, and see if i can Arrange something.

Rachel: Really you'd do that?

Puck: Of Course i would Baby.

Puck leans inn to kiss Rachel passionately. Rachel kisses Puck back, before Puck walks out to find their doctor.

Sid: Hi, Rachel how're you feeling?

Rachel: I Feel Fine. I Just want to see my son

Puck: Yeah its been over a week and a half and she hasn't meeting our son.

Rachel: I Really Want to see him.  
She cried

Sid: I'm Sure we can arrange something.

Sid smiled before walking out to organize everything in ICU.

Puck: See Baby I Told you I'd do anything for you.

He leaned in to place a soft peck on her forehead.

Rach: I'm happy with that babe

Sid comes back in and tells Puck and Rachel that everything is ready for them for Rachel to see the baby. Puck wheels Rachel into the icu.

When Rachel saw her son for the first time she started crying happy tears.  
Rachel open the little hand doors that you can put your hands in to bond.

Rachel: Oh Noah he's so small.

she sobbed while wiping some tears away from here eyes.

Puck: I Know. But he's going to be a bad ass.

Rachel Laughed

Puck: Don't worry buddy when ya get outta here i'll teach ya the ropes.

Rachel: Noah We need to pick a name for him.

Puck: I Know Babe, what names did ya have in mind?

Rachel: I've only got one name... Levi?

Puck: Levi?... That'll work. Levi Mathew?

Rachel: Levi Mathew Puckerman.

she paused.

Rachel: It's Perfect.

She snuggled into Pucks chest. They stood there for a while until Rachel had to head back to her room.

Puck: Hey baby?

Rachel: yes Noah?

She looked up from looking at the pictures of Levi.

Puck: Shelby is Bringing Beth by to meet Levi is that Ok?

Rachel: Yeah, i don't mind Beth seeing him. But i don't want Shelby seeing him just yet.

Puck: Okay, Thank you so much beautiful. I Think that's her now.

Puck opened the door to see his eldest child come running into his arms.

Beth: Daddy!ey

Puck: Hello Princess, I've missed you.

Beth giggled while being tickled, Rachel loved the sight of the two playing together.

Puck: Now go say hello to Rachel.

Beth: Okay Daddy.

She giggled as she ran over and jumped up on the bed to give Rachel a hug.

Beth: Hello Rachie.

Rachel: Hey gorgeous, How're you?

Beth: Very well thank you.

Puck: Ready to meet your little brother be?

Beth: Yess, i made him this.

Beth showed both Rachel and puck the drawing she did for him at school.

Rachel: Wow Beth, he'll love it.

Beth: Can i show him when we get there?

Rachel: Of course you can.

Puck: Ok baby we'll be back soon.

Puck kissed his wife. then headed out towards the ICU with his eldest daughter.

Beth: He's so small.

Puck: Yeah hes a tough little fella.

Beth: Will he be ok?

Puck: Of course he will be princess.

Beth: When are we taking him home?

Puck: Soon baby girl.

They headed back into see Rachel. They saw Shelby waiting for them.

Puck: Shelby? whats going on?

Shelby: I Need to speak with you and Rachel.

Puck: Well ok then. I'm not sure if she wants to see you.

Shelby: Its desperate. Puck: Fine.

they walked into the room to see Rachel talking to the nurse.

Puck: Baby, Shelby would like a word with us.

Rachel: What do you want Shelby?

Shelby: I Just wanted to tell you that i got a job in england and i can't pass up the opportunity to take the job.

Rachel: But there's a catch. There always is.

Shelby: I Can't take Beth...

Puck: So you're ambanding her?

Shelby: No, I Want you and Rachel To Look after her Rachel: You've got to be kidding me. Your banding your daughter again? and for  
money? Typical.

Shelby: I'm giving her to you two because, Puck you are her dad and Rachel you know your going to be a fantastic mother, you already are..

Rachel: Your still choosing your career over your daughter. Like you did to me.

Puck: Well I'm certainly not going to complain about it. What do you think baby?

Rachel: I'm not going to say no. Because Beth is like a daughter to me.

Shelby: Thank you so much.

Rachel: I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for that little girl because she deserves so much better than what you're doing to her.

Puck: When are you leaving?

Shelby: Tomorrow.

Rachel: Tomorrow? Tomorrow, you've got to be kidding me..

Shelby: I'm Sorry. I'll Bring her things around tomorrow morning. She walked outside to let them discuss.

Puck: Beth?

Beth: Yeah daddy?

Beth looked up from her colouring book.

Puck: Come over here please?

Beth ran over and jumped into her dads arms.

Rachel: How would you like it if you come and live with your dad and i?

Beth: But what about mum?

Puck: She's Moving away baby girl.

Beth: Why?

Rachel: She's got a new job. You can see your little brother everyday and you can see your dad everyday too.

Beth: Ok.

She walked away and back to her colouring.

Rachel: I Can't stand to see her like this.

Puck: I Know baby, we'll get her through this together. It'll take her some time but we'll get there & maybe seeing Levi Everyday will make  
her feel better.

Rachel: I Hope so.

Puck: She loves him so much already.

Rachel: I've got to call Kurt and Blaine to help with her room.

Puck: Ok Beautiful, I'll take Beth out for ice-cream. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?.

He Asked Rachel: Yeah of course Noah, I'll call you if i need you. Now go have fun with Beth Puck: Love you.

Puck pulled her face up so he could kiss her. They both let out quiet moans.

Rachel: I-I Love you too. Now get out of here.

[Phone call with Kurt]

'Rachel hows your little boy'

'He's amazing. but that's not why i called you'

'why whats puck done now?'

'It's not him either. It's about Beth'

Rachel tells Kurt about everything that happened with beth and Shelby

'Could you and Blaine please fix up her room with new paint, furniture ect? i just want her to feel at home when she gets there'

'Of course we'd love to. we'll get to it right away'

'thank you Kurt'

'Not a problem. You can pay me back with cuddle with that little boy of yours. Does he have a name yet?'

'yeah. Didn't Tina text you? i told her to text everyone after he was born. I wouldn't know because i missed a week of my sons life'

' No she hasn't sent a text to me nor Blaine'

' I send one with his name and everything. Ok now i've got to go the nurses are about to come in'

' Ok bye Rach'

[End Of Phone call with Kurt]

[Text to Kurt & Blaine]

Dear uncle Kurt and Blaine My name is Levi Matthew Puckerman Weight: 5 pound 6.  
Length: 19

I'M Quite tiny at the moment..

(Attached Photo)

[End Text]

4hrs later.

Puck Quietly Opened the door to Rachel's room to see her sitting on her bed while Tina and Mike were in chairs next to it.

Mike: Would you look what the cat dragged in Puck: Shut up. Hey Beautiful how you feeling?

Puck asked Rachel.

Rachel: I'm feeling fine Noah, I Missed you though. How's beth?

Puck: Beth is still quiet, didn't talk much.

Tina: Hey Bethie.

Tina smiled at the girl. Who just smiled back A Couple minutes later a nurse came in

Nurse: Rachel. We have some good news to tell you. Your free to head home all your stats are clear your healthy and ready to go.

Rachel: Still means i can't take our son home right?

Nurse: I'm sorry he's not quite strong enough.

Puck: So we wait?

Nurse: exactly.

Rach: C-Can i hold him?

She asked nervously.

Nurse: We'll i'll go check and see if its clear if your can hold him. Meet you down there

Rach: Noah did you hear that i get to hold our son.

She smiled brightly.

Puck: Damn straight baby.

He winked.

They were about to head out when Puck told her to walk ahead and he'll catch up with her.

Puck: Tina can you look after beth, while im in there.

Tina: Of course. Just go be with your son.

with that he headed on down to the icu. he approached the door to see Rachel holding their son he smiled with delight. He kneeled down beside her so he could see his son too. They shared a smile

Rachel: I Dont want to leave him. I-I Don't

She whimpered

Puck: Hey, Hey I'll bring you back to see him day or night ok?

Rach: Ok -

the end


End file.
